Ironhide's Mate
by Jade1377
Summary: When a femme was created by Sam when he destroyed the cube she and her son Shadow live with the Autobots. She falls in love with one of the toughest Autobots there. Where will it lead if he can't show his heart to her.
1. Chapter 1

My life started when the cube was destroyed, I was a 2010 Corvette Concept and when the cube fell to the ground it sent a wave that created me and a few other small creatures. I transformed and walked away from the human that bought me. I hated that nasty human; he did not take care of my body at all. I walked down the street till I saw a tiny mech looking a little lost. I waved at the little guy and picked him up. I searched the internet and saw that he was an Xbox that was shot with the Allspark. "Hello little one. Do you want to come with me?" My voice sounded very odd but I enjoyed it anyway. The little mech nodded as I placed him on the ground. I opened my door and he jumped in. I drove off and went towards the woods.

Two years roll by

I drove through the city with Shadow my Xbox son. "Momma why do we continue to go to the city when we really don't do anything?" He asked. I smiled and turned the corner. "Easy my son. We are better, faster and stronger than these humans and because of this we protect them. Just like I protect you." He huffed at my comment and I giggled. He was young and he didn't like being treated like a sparkling. I continued down the street till I felt something. Something deep inside me told me to turn to the left and follow the invisible pull.

I drove for about twenty miles till I stopped in front of a rundown auto shop. There stood a girl talking to some men. She looked at me and gasped a little and ran towards me. "What are you doing here? Autobots aren't suppose to be driving themselves." She hissed. _Autobots? What the hell was that?_ I thought and just waited. Shadow popped out and grabbed her by her hair. "Get in the car and don't say a word." He growled and showed her his mini cannon. She nodded and got in. We drove off for about twenty miles till we were some where I knew that we would not be interrupted. I opened my door and let her out. Shadow jumped out and waited for me to transform.

I enjoyed the feeling of my body changing from car to bot. When I was finished I knelled down and looked at her. My purple eyes bright. "Young lady I and my son do not mean to scare you. We have been weary of humans for years and well we don't trust easily. When you talked to me I knew that you knew what I was. So we took you to ask you what we are." I told her and laid my hand gently on the ground. She walked onto my hand and stared into my eyes. "Where do you come from? What is your name?" She asked. "I was made here on earth. I was created two years ago when jolt of energy came from a dead bot. As was my son Shadow, and as for the name I do not have one." I replied and watched shadow get distracted by a butterfly. He smiled and chased after it. I noticed this and point for the girl to see him having fun. She smiled and giggled when the butterfly stopped on his nose and fluttered a little. "Well I am Mikaela. If you want I can introduce you to some other bots that I know. They'll take care of you." She said as I put her back down on the ground. She watched as I turned back into a car and waited for me to open my door for her to get in. She hopped in and waited for Shadow. Once everybody was in we left to see the Autobots.

at the Autobot Base

Everyone was talking about the Decepticons and what they were planning to do next when Mikaela drove in with my body. Sam looked at the car and whistled. "Mikaela this car is so sweet. Oh god please don't tell me you stole this car!" Sam started to panic while the Autobots gave my car body a once over. Mikaela just laughed and waited for same to calm down. "Sam she isn't stolen. She came to me." Mikaela tried to explain while me and Shadow just sat there watching the two humans talk about us. "Momma do you think we should trust them?" Shadow asked. He was always cautious about humans. It was his nature. "These ones should be alright I mean look at those mechs over there. If they weren't alright. They wouldn't be together. I believe that we can trust them." I explained to him and watched as he nodded his head and continue to watch them.

"Shadow why don't you and your mother come on out and meet the Autobots?" Mikaela said as I opened my door and waited for him to hop out. He got out and stared at everyone. Sam and Leo ran over to him and looked at him in awe. "What are you when you transform?" Asked Leo really excited for some reason. "I am an Xbox why?" Shadow asked making sure that Leo wasn't overly close to him. "Do you think you can play Xbox games?" Leo asked. Shadow was about to reply but instead Leo got a slap against his head. Leo looked at Sam and just glared. "Dude this guy is a robot and he is someone's son. I don't think we should play with him without his mother's consent." Sam replied and smiled up at me. I just smiled and shook my head.

"So do you have a name?" Asked a black male in army clothes. "No I don't sir. I was kinda hoping that one of you would name me." I told him and sat back down on the ground. I looked at the humans, my son and the Autobots. "I am Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. If you wish you and your son will be welcome to join us." He said to me and smiled warmly. My spark warmed to him. I nodded and waited for my son to climb into my lap. "What do you think Shadow?" I asked him. He nodded and stared up at the other Autobots. "Autobots introductions." Optimus said and made sure they stood and was respectful. "I'm Ratchet. I am the medic." Said an elder bot. I nodded and looked to the next bot. "I am Sideswhip. I just slice things up." He said with a smirk. I laughed and Shadow stared on with enjoyment. "I am Skids and this is my brother Mudflap. We are the most badass Autobots ever to grace this planet." Said Skids while the two of them tired to act like little thugs. I rolled my eyes and went to the next bot. He was tall and gruff looking. "I am Ironhide. Weapon specialist." He replied and just stared at me. I stared back and felt a shiver run down my spine. I smiled brighter and tried not to stare at him. Then I went to the last Autobot and waited for him to replied. "That's Bumblebee. His voice box is messed up and we are trying to fix it." Said Sam and patted Bee's foot. "So what shall we call you young lady?" Ratchet said and stared into my eyes. I blinked and giggled. "I have a great name for you!" Mikaela said and looked up at me. I placed my hand on the ground and watched as she crawled into my hand. I brought her to my face and waited for her to say it.

"Your name should be Aurora!" She said with a smile. I thought about it then nodded my head. "I like it."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I walked around the hanger looking at men and women. I walked outside to see Bumblebee and Sam just goofin around. Leo and Shadow were playing tag and Epps was talking to Ironhide.

"Aurora what are you doing up?" Asked Sam as he walked towards me.

"I can't really sleep if my son is not near me. I have grown used to sleeping with another life form near me that when he got up and left I was disturbed." I replied and knelled down for him to talk to me better.

"Oh well he was just going to the rest room but we kinda distracted him. Did you know he wants to be like Ironhide?" Sam asked as he pointed to Shadow staring at Ironhide while he was talking to Epps.

"Oh does he? Well he does have a knack for it but it's his size that worries me. I do not know how much bigger he will get and I do not want him going against bots my size if he doesn't get bigger." I proclaimed and tried to make a good choice in the future of my son.

"Oh don't worry. If push come to shove he can be a weapon creator. I mean who doesn't want to create giant guns that go boom."Leo said as he grabbed Shadow by the waist and had him on his shoulders.

"Is that ok with you Shadow. I do not want to destroy your dreams but I worry for your safety." I told him and watched his face plate.

By this time Ironhide had heard everything we had said and was a little surprised in what I had said. He wanted to hear the answer from Shadow. His answer may determine how he fights from here on in.

"I understand what you say mother. I will become a weapon creator. I wish to help destroy the Decepticons but I don't want to be kicked around while helping so this seems to be the answer we are seeking." Shadow replied and looked up at me and Ironhide. As if seeking praise.

"You are very smart Shadow. I accept this and wish you luck in your future work." I told him and stood up. I was going to go and see if there was anything to eat.

I started to walk into the hanger and straight to the dining area. I could smell food for humans and something else that made me thing that it was made for the Autobots.

I walked into the giant mess hall and saw that there was some gasoline waiting for the Autobots to consume. I got in line and asked for a cup full and received my breakfast. I walked to sit down but was quickly stopped by Mudflap and Skids.

"Hey sexy moma whats shaken?" Mudflap asked. He looked as if he was trying to be attractive but he was failing.

"Hey shortie whats poppin?" Skids asked and gave a weird smile. I sighed.

"Boys I think you should not waste your time on me. I am a mother and older than you both. I do not go after younger bots." I explained and tried to walk back to my macksift room.

"Oh so is there someone here who makes your spark all a flutter?" Asked Mudflap. He walked right behind me.

"Not really. I mean I have only been here for about 12 hours. It is not like I will find a mate with just a look." I proclaimed to them and finally got to my room.

"Oh we think you might want to be with a certain weapon specialist." Skids chirped in and walked into my room stalking me like prey.

Ok maybe not prey but he wants something so him and his brother are circling me like sharks.

"I don't know of what you speak so I advise you to not spread rumors you are not able to back up." I threatened and glared at them.

"She is right you two. Don't go around blabbing when you don't have shit to say."Ironhide said as he stood in the door way.

I gasped as I stared at him. Why is it this mech makes me forget who I am for a moment? This one mech makes me think things that are not pratical. His face is a mystery in and of its self.

"We were just playin with her Ironhide." Mudflap said.

"Yeah don't need to get your tailpipe in a twist." Skids said as well as they both walked out.

They left my room and left me alone. I just shook my head and laughed a little.

"I am sorry that they had to talk to you like that." Ironhide murmured and walked into my room.

"It's fine. They remind me of Shadow before he lost some of his innocence." I replied and moved over in my make sift bed and patted it for him to sit down.

He sat down and stared at me for a few.

"What do you mean he lost his innocence?" He asked.

"I forced him to grow up to fast. I didn't want to but I did not want him to be weak for a moment and then taken from me by foolish humans. I made him a warrior to soon for a sparkling his age." I explained and stared at the gasoline.

"Sometimes you have to do what is right at the moment. Besides with him hanging around Leo and Sam he will be a kid again in no time." Ironhide joked as he stared at me.

I looked back at him and then smiled widely.

"You do have a point." I whispered to him. The tough mech was smarter than others gave him credit for.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke and felt something strange. There was a new bot in the city. It was small but I could feel it…wait…it was two bots. Small about the size of human house hold appliances. I ran out of my room leaving everyone else in my wake.

"Aurora where are you going?" Leo asked as he, Sam, Epps and Ironhide tried to keep up. I did not reply.

"Shadow we have work to do." I said as I transformed. He jumped into the front see and buckled in. We speed off and went straight to the city.

Five hours later

"Where the slag are they?" I cursed and drove down an alley way. I had been trying to pin point the location of the bots but I could not find them.

"Mother maybe we should stop. If they wanted to be found then they would have let us see them." Shadow said as he looked out of a window and tried to see them.

"I would never leave a sparkling alone. I didn't leave you and I will not leave them." I growled and stopped in front of a dumpster.

"I think the bots your are looking for are in there mother." Shadow screamed happily as he jumped into the dumpster.

About five minutes when by and a hole was blasted into the side of the dumpster. Two bots fell out on top of Shadow. I was slowly losing my patience.

"If you two do not stop fighting I will not bring you home. I will leave you out here to rust. Now do you want a home or to become waist in a human land fill?" I growled at them waiting for an answer.

I looked at the two little bots. One was a mech that when transformed turned into a TV. I think Leo will love seeing an Xbox and a TV together. The other was a little fem bot that was able to turn into a toaster.

"You will take care of us?" The mech said. He just stared at me worried that I may turn him to scrap metal.

"Yes young one. I will watch over you. I have adopted Shadow as my own and I will do the same for the two of you." I answered and opened my door. The fem bot and mech looked at each other and ran into me so they could get a set. Shadow just rolled his eyes and got in.

I drove the three of us back to the base. Something tells me that I will be getting an earful when I get back.

At base

"Where in the hell have you been?" Sam and Epps screamed at me.

If I was in bot mode I would have looked at them as they were high. I weigh at least 3 tons I think I can take care of myself.

"I went out and picked up two new children. I now have three children instead of one." I replied and let the three of them jump out. They stood there a little worried cause they had red eyes instead of the purple or blue like the rest of us.

"These children of yours are Decepticons!" Ironhide yelled out of no where. Where the hell did he come from?

"Not everything in this world is so black and white Ironhide. Look at Wheelie he is an Autobot and we still love him…ok we tolerate him but you see my point." I said and stood in front of them.

Ironhide looked as if he was going to blow a gasket. He glared down at me and tried to push me out of the way. I will not let him hurt these young bots.

I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back side. Everyone just stared at us. They didn't know what to say. No one had ever laid a hand on Ironhide before.

"What is the meaning of this?" Optimus asked as he watched over us. The two sparklings were scared and didn't know what to do.

"He wants to kill them just because they are of Decepticon birth. They don't want to harm anyone and instead of asking them anything he has seen it to just kill them anyway be damned if they are innocent or not." I yelled and aimed my gun at his head.

"Would you betray us to protect them?" Optimus asked.

"To save an innocent life I would tear this world apart. They are my children in my eyes and I will destroy you and Megatron to keep them safe." I told him with an icly chill to my voice.

"You are a good protector Aurora. You will be a good Sparkmate one day." Optimus replied with a smile on his face. He turned an started to leave. The young mech spoke for the first time to them all.

"You will not hurt us?" The sparkling asked. I was impressed, I did not think he would ask him something so boldly.

"No we are like your mother. You are innocent and must be protected. You will stay on as an Autobot. An pray that no one angers your mother." Optimus laughed and left to his chambers.

"Ironhide sometimes you must see beyond the surface. See what truly lies beneath." I told him as I walked away. I was beyond pissed at his behavior. The three sparklings followed me into our room and they all sat on the bed.

"You are our mommy?" The little fem bot asked. She was so cute for a toaster.

"Yes I am your mommy now. Your mother, protector and confidant when you need it." I told her and knelled down so she can see me. She smiled and I patted her head. This little toaster was as sweet as can be.

"Now for names, you young mech shall be named Diego and for you little one you are Angel." I told them and they nodded.

"I am your older brother Shadow. Welcome home." Shadow greeted.

Well this was going to be different to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since I had talked to Ironhide. In that time my children and I had started combat training. Well for Diego and Shadow they had combat training. Angel on the other hand had medic training.

She was far to gentle to do any real damage so I did not make her do something she did not want to. I took Angel to see if she could have some formal training with Ratchet and he was happy to accept her.

On the last of the three days I was walking to get Angel from her morning lessons with Ratchet when I heard her voice.

"Mr. Ironhide do you hate us?" Angel's sweet voice broke the silence.

"No it is just the fact that you are a child of the enemy and I did not want to see the good in you. Your mother was right to attack me. I just wish she would talk to me again." Ironhide replied as she and Ratchet were working on him.

"Well she misses you too. She maybe proud but I know she misses you. Maybe if you said that you were sorry she would talk to you again." Angel thought while looking at him.

"You think so?" He asked with a little hope in his voice.

"I would Ironhide. I have to say sorry too. I did not think of what you were trying to do. You were protecting everyone. We were both wrong. Could you ever forgive me?" I said as I stepped into the med bay.

"Of course I can Aurora. But could you ever forgive me?" Ironhide asked as he got up from the table.

I smiled warmly at him then nodded. He smiled back and behind him I saw Angel jumping for joy. I just smirked at them both and started to walk back to where my boys were training. They were fighting intensely and they didn't look like they were going to stop at any time.

I watched as Shadow threw punch after punch at Diego. Diego dodged some of the punches but didn't dodge them all. He got punched square in the jaw and fell to the ground. He jumped up and moved to tackle Shadow. He got him to the ground and pinned him with a cannon aimed for his face.

"Yield brother." Diego said.

"Never!" Shadow screamed and rolled them both so Shadow was on top with an energon sword aimed at Diego's throat.

"Now you yield brother." Shadow demanded and waited.

Diego looked back at his brother and then thought for a moment. He nodded his head and pushed his brother off of him. The two dusted themselves off and shook each others hand.

"Good match little brother." Shadow commented.

"Thanks brother. One of these days I will beat you." Diego replied and smirked.

"That I doubt. Mother taught me to fight. But with a lot of practice and digs to your body you might be able to beat me." Shadow said and patted Diego's back.

I smiled widely and walked towards them both. They smiled and jumped into my arms. I held them and walked back to our room. I was going to clean them up but then a siren went off.

"Hey momma bot we gotta jet!" Epps said through the door.

I took off running after him and picked him up so we got to the meeting area faster. I saw Wheelie and stared him down.

"You watch over my kids Wheelie or I will turn you to scrap metal got it!" I yelled and kept running.

We all met up and were told by Optimus that there was a Decepticon was attacking people in Greece. We were to roll out and destroy it. The Autobots transformed and got onto a giant plane. The humans followed behind us and got comfy. Epps saw me sitting next to Ironhide and climbed into my car form.

"Hey Aurora I wanted to ask. If you wanted to you can be my guardian. I don't live far from Will and he keeps Ironhide." Epps asked me in a cute way.

"Why would it matter if Ironhide is there or not?" I asked him.

"Well I think you got a soft spot for the mech. Besides you two seem to work well with each other." Epps commented and gripped the wheel.

"An what are you going to do about my children?" I was a little curious about what he was going to do about them.

"I would never bring you and not your children. We just gotta make sure that people from the outside of the house don't see them." Epps suggested and patted the wheel.

"That will be great Epps! Thank you so much!" I said happily and wrapped him with my seatbelt as a way to hug him.

He just chucked and hugged the wheel. He got out and sat on my hood. We thought about the fight that was coming up soon. I was thinking about strategies to make sure that this battle would happen quickly. No dead Autobots, humans or civilians. I was so deep in thought that I did not notice Ironhide tryin to get my attention. I wouldn't have caught on until he hit my door with his.

"Hey Aurora what did Epps want?" He asked me and nudged me with his door again.

"I am going to be his guardian. We were talking about what we are going to do with my kids and other stuff." I told him and tried to get back to what I was thinking about.

"Is that all?" Ironhide asked.

"Pretty much." I told him

"Then why are you ignoring me?" He kept pestering me.

"I am trying to think about battle strategies." I yelled at him and everyone heard me.

I blushed and tried to sink as far back into the plane as I could. I don't like being the center of attention. I growled at Ironhide and hit him with my door hard. He yelps in pain and then glares at me.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"For making me the center of everyone's attention. I don't like it." I grumbled to him

"Why not? I mean you are a very good looking femme…I mean um…" Ironhide screwed up and tried to recover.

"I know I'm good looking but I still don't need the attention." I told him and went back to my calculations.


End file.
